Precure Lucky dreams characters
Precure Lucky Dreams Precure Lucky dreams features 7 cures, each powered by an element. Unfortunately only 4 of these cure's are good so there enemy's are the other cures. Precures 'Good cures' *Momo aka. Cure Hapiness: Momo is a shy, silent girl with no confidence, convinced that she's useless for everything. That lasts until she is chosen by Juji to be the leader of Precure Lucky dreams. From then on she tries her hardest at everything and tries to help people with everything she can. She suffers badly through out the series being killed by Miyako, who then sacrifices her life to save her, leaving Momo to cry for 2 weeks, and loose all her confidence again. *Sanae aka. Cure Love: Sanae is a sporty, popular girl at school. She has enogh self-confidence for the rest of the team, but is still kind. Cure Hope is the only cure to have her feeling as her weakness as it turns out to be the death of her. Luckily she is bought back to life using the feeling prisms, alghough she afterwards says that they should have used them for something more important then that. *Nadeshiko aka. Cure Lucky: Also known as cure clover, Cure Lucky is by far the strongest cure. She dosen't appear as Nadeshiko until 7 episodes after her apperance as a cure, so technically is the fourth cure. She's a popular girl, who is an upper classmen to the others and student council president. Nadeshiko is famous through out the school so things get dificult when she starts hanging out with the other cures. *Rida aka. Cure Hope: Rida could probably be described as the most tragic cure, considering that her twin sister is a dark cure that turned against her. Rida is often seen crying through out the series and like Momo she is a silent girl that never gives her opinion on anything. Cure Hope is the only cure who's story dosen't have a completely happy ending. 'Bad cures' *Mari aka Cure Anger: Cure anger is the leader of the bad cures, or Unlucky Nightmares as she calls them. She is a vein person that only thinks of herself and is the only one who has reached the point where she dosen't have a weakness that the other cures can use to make her good. *Miyako aka Cure sadness: Miyako was Momo's best friend when they where younger but apparently disapeard in a train accident and was sayed to be dead. Not knowing that Miyako is driven into a rage about the fact nobody came looking for her. In episode 24 she and Momo go head to head and she kills her. When both sides of cure reviel there identities to each other later, on finding out that Cure Hapinbess is Momo, Miyako goes mad and kills herself saying that she has hurt Momo. *Kurai aka Cure Unforgiving: Kurai is Rida's twin sister, but she turned against her after a serious fight when they were younger and ran away from home. She still watched over the family sometimes and slowly coruptes as she sees them smiling without her. In episode 30 she turns to the good side, being reborn as Cure Forgivness. Fairies *Juji: fairy of the good cures, Juji can control light. His form is similar to that of a rabbit, with long floppy ears, and he bears a star on his forhead, back and tail. *Hehi: Hehi is the fairy for the bad cures. His form is similar to that of a cat, except the ears ar square, and he bares a wing-like crest on his forhead and chin. Category:Fan series